


Elmer & Albert

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And all that jazz, M/M, Spralmer - Freeform, They love each other, go easy im new here, spralmer fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the moment Elmer falls in love with Albert DaSilva





	Elmer & Albert

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t think ive ever loved anyone as much as i love albert and idk if that’s good or bad

It was Albert next, a year after Spot and Elmer had become friends with him and Race, when they were all sixteen. It wasn’t sudden, not like it had been with Spot. It had built up gradually, so gently that Elmer hadn’t even paid attention to it, until it was just there and it was scary and it was kind of perfect.

For every place that Spot was a gruff grunt followed by a smile he just couldn’t hold back, Albert was a shoulder check and a laugh without opening his mouth. In the moments where Spot was boisterous, Albert was quiet. Where Spot wasn’t touchy, Albert always was.

It was a different sort of feeling, but not a different sort of love. It was the racing of his heart at Albert’s red hair and bright smile versus the calming of it every time Spot gave him that look that put everything into place. It was newness versus familiarity.

That being said, that didn’t mean it didn’t scare the  _shit_ out of Elmer.

Albert was draped across Elmer’s legs, curling a piece of his red hair around his finger and telling some story about algebra class. Race was sitting on the floor listening to music, and though he’d deny it to his last day, Spot was snoozing in the chair, curled up like a cat in a beam of sunshine.

“And I was exhausted, because I was up until like two—“

“You gotta stop doing that.” Elmer cut in.

Albert looked up to him and pouted mockingly. “Aw, does Elly care about little old me?” He laughed.

Elmer pushed his face away and laughed. “Tell your story.” He urged, and thanked the lord that Albert looked away before he could see Elmer’s blush.

Shit, Elmer was blushing. He really was, his ears were hot and everything. Oh, by Christ, this was a mess.

_Listen to Albert’s story, just listen, give him your time, you know he deserves it._

“So I was almost falling asleep in algebra, and Ms. Kepler is droning on about something or other, as she does, and all I can think about is just taking a little nap. And I swear, I only closed my eyes for like a half a second, and when I wake up, I’m on the ground!” Albert burst into laughter, his smile lighting up his face as his eyes scrunched shut. Albert had this way of smiling, where his tongue poked out between his teeth, just a little, so he looked like a giddy toddler. “I fell out of my desk, man!” He says, and then laughs louder.

Elmer looked down at him with a soft smile on his face. “I know, Albie, I was there.” He said quietly.

Albert goes quiet for a long second, and then his eyes get wide as he looks up at Elmer. “Oh yeah!” He dissolved into laughter, and Elmer put a hand on the top of Albert’s head, grinning at him. “I’m tired, man.” He said slowly, and shut his eyes.

“I can’t believe you forgot I’m in your algebra class.” Elmer laughed. “You’re a mess.”

Albert turned on his side until his nose brushed against Elmer’s stomach. “Ya love me.”

_ I do . _

It didn’t surprise him. It was a plain fact in his brain, but he had no idea when he’d figured it out. It was just  _there_ _,_ undeniable and clear. He was in love with Albert as much as he was in love with Spot. Two of his three best friends.

Oh, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> albert is the cutest i want him to give me a hug


End file.
